Zim Tries To Get Revenge On The Evil Death Bees
by Aqua Myu aka MasterVivi
Summary: My first Invader Zim fic! ...it might not be too good...but maybe it is....just read it!;P ....ahh! and go easy on me! >.


Zim Tries To Get Revenge on The Evil Death Bees  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
gahhhhhhhhhhh! my first *ATTEMPT* at a Invader Zim fan fic! It's kinda strange and pointless probably but..whatever  
just....have mercy on meeeeee.....neways. Zim is trying to destroy the 'Evil Death Bees'. But will he be able to?  
bwahahahaha! this is probably mostly just talking buuuuut....oh well...just read it! :P oh yeah, if your  
wondering, Gir is in his doggy suit and Zim has his wig and contacts on, they wouldn't go out in the open like that  
without their costumes!  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Zim, Gir or any other Invader Zim characters. I also do not own the world, the next door   
nighbors house, a million dollors, or...the moon.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gir: Now do we get to ride the sun?  
  
Zim: NO, Gir. We're here to begin our invasion....on the....*close-up of Zim's eye, sorta squinting* ....BEES...  
  
Gir: aw, I like bees! They have stripes!  
  
Zim:...EVIL...DEATH BEES.....WE SHALL DESTROY THEM!  
  
Gir: I like destroying!  
  
Zim: *looks up at a tree* AH, the lair of the...*eerie voice* BEES...  
  
Gir: they go "BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"! *runs around Zim making buzzing noises*  
  
Zim:*squints at the bee-hive in the tree* Gir, we must climb this tree in order to get to the bees lair!  
  
Gir: YAY!!!!  
  
Zim: *begins climbing tree* C'mon Gir!  
  
Gir: COOOMING! WEEHOOHOO!! *runs into the tree*  
  
Zim:*smacks forhead* Egh....GIR! This is NO time to mess around!  
  
Gir: oooo-kaaay......*Gir scoots up the tree up runs into Zim*  
  
Zim:UMPH!!......GIR! ...huhmmm...*climbs up the tree more and sits on a branch. Gir scatters up behind him*  
  
Gir:Hello~!  
  
Zim:...shh! *whispering* Be quiet Gir! Do you want the evil death bees to hear us?!  
  
Gir: I do!  
  
Zim: NO, Gir, you don't.  
  
Gir: *happy* OK!  
  
Zim:...now, shh...Listen Carefully.  
  
Gir: ....what?  
  
Zim: ...doh...oh..oh..ughhh!  
  
Gir:..umm...i mean, *eyes turn red and he salutes(well..yeah...even though he's in his doggy costume..* Yes Master!  
  
Zim: Better...now Gir, here's the plan.*begins to whisper the plan to Gir, but then....*  
  
Gir: PIG!!!! LOOK ZIM!! IT'S PIG!!! WHEEEHOOOHOOHOO!! WEEHOOHoOHOO!! *Gir jumped off the tree*  
  
Zim:...hmmm? ahhh! ahhh! *Zim waves his arms wildly trying to catch balance* AHHHHHHHHH! *Zim falls off the tree  
and lands face first on the ground*  
  
Gir: PIG!!! *picks up the pig.* Hello pig! Wanna roll in the mud?! *the pig blinked*  
  
Gir:OK! *Gir puts the pig down, then starts to roll in a mud puddle while screaming "WHEEEEE"*  
  
Zim:...ahg.....uhhh...ahw...*gets up and shakes fist towards tree* This is YOUR fault! Vile, Evil, Death Bees!  
  
Zim: AGGHHHHHHHHHH! *Zim runs to the tree quickly tries to climb it again, and sits on the first branch he reaches*  
  
Gir: ZIM! COME AND ROLL IN THE MUD WITH US!  
  
Pig: *snort*  
  
Zim: eggghhh......*cringes, then looks up at the bee hive* ...Yesssss...yeeeess....YES! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! *he then  
climbs to a branch closer to the bees, he then grins* yeeesss....i shall get you, bees! Doomed little death bees!mwahaha!  
  
Gir:*lying in the mud looking up at the sky. The pig is doing the same thing* That one looks like cotten candy!  
Oh! and! that one! It looks like....a...cloud!! And this one looks like a mongoose!  
oh! and that one...*squints* ..pig! and that one..umm...dancing elephant! What do you think that one looks like, pig?!  
*points to a cloud*  
  
Pig:*snort oink snort squeeeee*  
  
Gir: oh! I think it looks like that too!  
  
Zim: *stares at the bee hive* *Zim starts to lower one eye then the other in thought*  
Hmmmmmmm...ah-hmmmmmm....I think i might need to add something to my plan! Hmmm....  
did i learn any useful information at skool? *has a flashback of Ms.Bitters saying "And under your chair....there was   
NOTHING!" and "Today we will learn about the universe. And how it will eventually impload on it's self. The universe is  
doomed doomed doomed...." and then he remembers one of the times Ms.Bitters hunched over and hissed*  
hmm....nope...that doesn't help at all....oh well! on with my plan to destroy the BEES!mwahahha *inches closer and   
closer to the bees while quietly saying "yeesss,...yes...yeees!mwahaha"* *Zim shakes his fist* You are doooomed bees!  
Loooooook at my doomfist!! I will get you, doomed evil death bees!  
  
Gir: MASTER!!! LOOKIE AT THE CLOUDS!!!  
  
Zim: ...hmm..wha....AHhhh *Zim almost loses his balance again* GIR! Don't do that!  
  
Gir:...aw....ok!  
  
Zim: yes...yeees...i shall get my revenge on the bees! *inches closer to the bee hive*  
  
Gir*rockets up the tree and bumps Zim, Zim manages to scream "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOR DOING GIR?!" before he started to fall   
off the tree, and manages to get his head stuck in the bee hive*  
  
Gir: *smiles*....i'm helping!  
  
Zim: *muffled screaming. Runs around with the bee hive on his head* GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! AHHHH EVIL DEATH BEES!! HUH?!  
WHATS THAT......OW! OW! OW! OWWWWWW!!! *runs around in circles* OW OW OUCH!  
  
Gir: ...YAY!!  
  
Zim:OWWWWWW!  
  
Gir: ...huh? *turns to the Pig* WHOOHOOOHOOOHEEE!! *slams into a mud puddle*  
  
Zim:*smacks into a tree* OUCH! GAAAAAAHHHH GET IT OFF OFF!  
  
Gir:*rolls around in mud puddle giggling* heehee! master having fun!   
  
Zim: ahhhhh!!! *Trips over a rock, slams into a tree, trips on a rock AND falls in a mud puddle then slams into a tree   
again* Oowwwww....feel...dizzy...ahhh...*falls over* *bee hive is destroyed. The evil death bees retreat*  
  
Gir: I wanna have a beehive on my head too! and dance around too!! What about you, pig?  
  
Pig:*snort*  
  
Gir: YAAAAAY!  
  
Zim:...gahhh...ouch...*gets up* ....*looks around. spots a differnt bee hive* AH-HA! I have destroyed your first base!  
I will claim your other one next, Death Bees! BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! I SHALL BE BACK FOR YOU!  
  
Gir:*gets out of the mud puddle* Now, you wait here pig! *walks over to Zim* Hello!  
  
Zim:...Gir! your......filthy...covered in sooooo much ..mud...the...germs, the germs! You need cleaned up immediately!  
..hmm?...ow! *feels his face*  
..owww! MY FAAAACE!! did the...NOOO! THE BEES TOOK MY FACE!  
  
Gir: BEE STINGS! YAAAAAAY!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
wellll...there ya go. I guess if this is liked enough i may try to write more to it...or try to make another  
invader zim fic sometime...(which will hopefully be better...? O_o;;)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  



End file.
